Albania
by Alecrin
Summary: Dicen que Rowena Ravenclaw era la bruja más inteligente que haya existido. Dicen que su hija la envidiaba y que, celosa de su éxito, huyó lejos de Hogwarts. Dicen que el Barón era un hombre insensible y violento. Eso dicen, pero son solo verdades a medias.


Dicen que en el momento anterior a la muerte, la vida entera desfila ante tus ojos.

**oº°˚0˚°ºoº°˚0˚°ºoº°˚0˚°ºo**

**1**

—Mami, dijiste que hoy jugarías conmigo.

—Quizás más tarde, cielo. Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada.

— ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cabeza?

—Una diadema.

—Es muy bonita.

—...

—Y te queda muy bien.

—No la llevo para estar más guapa.

— ¿Entonces por qué te la pones?

—Me ayuda a pensar. Pero necesito silencio para concentrarme.

— ¿Me enseñas cómo funciona?

—Ahora no puedo, Helena. ¿Por qué no sales a jugar de una vez?

******-ooOOoo-**

— ¿Qué haces con la diadema? Ya sabes que no me gusta que la cojas sin permiso.

—Solo quería probarla.

— ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no es juguete?

—No estaba jugando. Se me ocurrió que podrías prestármela para mi primer baile, así luciría como tú. Cuando la llevas te ves imponente y hermosa… Como una reina.

— ¡Una reina! ¿Es eso lo que quieres, jugar a las princesas? Ya no tienes edad para esas niñerías. Harías mejor en dejar esas fantasías y prestar más atención a tus profesores. Ahora guarda la diadema en su sitio y no vuelvas a tocarla.

—Tu profesora de runas se ha quejado de tu rendimiento. En el último examen tu nota no ha pasado de un decepcionante "Aceptable".

—Pero conseguí un "Excelente" en pociones.

— ¡Pociones! Entiendo que debemos instruir a los alumnos en su elaboración, pero… ¿Dónde está el desafío? No hay ningún mérito en seguir los pasos de una receta que el profesor apunta en la pizarra. Trocear los ingredientes y echarlos a hervir en un caldero. De no ser porque se necesitan algunos toques de varita hasta un squib podría hacerlo. Un alumno realmente brillante no se conformaría con eso, elaboraría sus propias fórmulas o al menos intentaría mejorarlas. ¿Os pide eso vuestro profesor de pociones?

—...

**-ooOOoo-**

—Tenemos que hablar sobre tu futuro. El Barón vino a verme esta mañana para pedir tu mano.

— De modo que ha decidido seguir adelante, aunque hice todo lo posible por desanimarle. Espero que no le hayas dado esperanzas, madre, porque no pienso casarme con él.

—No seas testaruda, Helena. Ya sé que tiene un carácter fuerte, pero te ama y es un buen partido.

— ¡He dicho que no! No me importan sus tierras ni sus títulos, se comporta como un bárbaro. ¿Te has fijado en que apenas usa la varita? Sin embargo jamás se separa de esa daga que siempre lleva encima. La usa para despellejar él mismo las piezas que caza, la emplea en la mesa para trinchar la carne de esas mismas piezas, y hasta le he visto limpiarse las uñas con ella al terminar de comer. ¡Es asqueroso!

—Excusas. Has rechazado a tantos hombres que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero algún día tendrás que casarte y abandonar el castillo.

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes por perderme de vista?

—Yo te quiero, Helena. Por eso precisamente creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejes de vivir a mi sombra…

—Para vivir bajo la de un marido controlador y dominante ¿verdad? Pues no te preocupes, soy una bruja competente y no necesito la protección de ninguno de los dos. Mañana mismo abandonaré el castillo y buscaré el modo de mantenerme por mis propios medios.

— ¡Helena!

******-ooOOoo-**

Pensaba que a su madre no le importaría lo más mínimo que se marchara y que ni siquiera la echaría de menos, pero sabía que no ocurriría lo mismo con su maravillosa joya, por eso planeó llevársela. A la perfecta Rowena Ravenclaw le avergonzaría admitir que su propia hija la había robado y además disfrutaba imaginando cómo se las arreglaría sin su preciado tesoro.

Todo el mundo creía que aquella maldita diadema proporcionaba la sabiduría, pero ella sabía que no era cierto.

Rowena siempre la tuvo. Y sin embargo, nunca supo cómo tratar a su hija.

**-ooOOoo-**

—Helena, hace mucho que os busco, vuestra madre me pidió que os localizara y os llevase de vuelta.

— Siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por tantas calamidades por esta causa, Barón; pero no debisteis permitir que mi madre os involucrara en nuestras disputas. El día que abandoné Hogwarts juré que no volvería a poner los pies allí mientras estuviese con vida y no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Rowena se muere. No le queda mucho tiempo y su último deseo es reconciliarse con su única hija antes de abandonar este mundo.

— ¡Pero qué iluso sóis! Mi madre no desea reconciliarse conmigo, lo único que quiere es recuperar su preciosa diadema y, de paso, limpiar su conciencia obsequiándome con su generoso perdón. Por supuesto, tampoco le desagradará que todos piensen que la magnánima Rowena Ravenclaw, ejemplo de bondad y sabiduría, acogió sin rencor a la hija pródiga, a pesar de haber huido rompiéndole el corazón, aunque no era más que una ladrona y una desagradecida. Pues no pienso darle ese gusto ¡Qué sufra! ¡Qué pague por todos los errores que cometió conmigo!

—Os llevaré con ella por las buenas o por las malas. Quizá al principio me odiéis por ello, pero sé que con el tiempo llegaréis a agradecérmelo.

— ¡Nunca!

—Vendrás conmigo, Helena. Serás una buena hija…Y después…

— ¿Después... qué, Barón? ¿Después, seré una buena esposa?

—Sí.

—Os lo diré del modo más delicado posible. No os amo y que esta unión agrade a mi madre no es, definitivamente, un punto a vuestro favor. Olvidadme y buscad a otra mujer, porque jamás haréis de mí vuestra esposa.

El vivo genio del barón se inflamó ante su rechazo.

—Tengo tu varita, y aunque no sé dónde has escondido la diadema te vigilaré día y noche para que no puedas recuperarla. ¿Cómo piensas subsistir sin ninguna de ellas? —preguntó olvidándose del tratamiento de cortesía.

Pero en aquel claro del bosque el barón no era el único con carácter.

—Antes me convertiré en la puta de cualquiera de estos campesinos muggles que volver contigo y convertirme en tu baronesa.

Se movió tan rápido que Helena no se enteró de sus intenciones hasta que ya le había cruzado la cara de una sonora bofetada. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida y los ojos se le humedecieron, pero no soltó ni una sola lágrima. En su lugar dejó escapar una risa histérica.

Lo siguiente fue un brillo plateado.

Aquello era lo último que recordaba.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**2**

El Barón nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó abrazado al cuerpo de su amada mientras ella se desangraba. Podían haber sido tan solo unos minutos, varias horas, o incluso días. Solo empezó a salir de su trance cuando notó una leve variación en el entorno. Sutil. Un pequeño cambio en la atmósfera. Una suave oscilación en el aire, casi imperceptible…pero real.

Algo estaba cambiando.

Y después, la inconfundible sensación de una presencia.

Entonces alzó la vista del cadáver y la vio flotando ante él. Hermosa y terrible a la vez. Y la verdad le golpeó de repente.

—No ¡No! Yo no quería… ¡No!

—De nada sirve lamentarse ahora. El daño ya está hecho.

Las palabras no hubieran sonado acusadoras de no ser por su mirada, que destilaba odio a través de aquellos ojos tan grises.

Pero no solo había gris en sus ojos. Toda ella era gris ahora y solo entonces el Barón empezó a tomar a conciencia de la verdadera magnitud de lo que sus actos habían desencadenado.

Si seguía allí por mucho tiempo, Helena condenaría su alma para siempre ¡Y él habría sido el responsable!

—Helena… — exclamó en tono suplicante poniéndose en pie y avanzando con paso tambaleante hacia el espectro. —Helena, no deberías estar aquí. Tienes que irte —ella negó con la cabeza, de un modo suave, pero firme; y el Barón cayó de rodillas a sus pies—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si te quedas vagarás por siempre en el mundo de los vivos pero no pertenecerás a él. Es la peor de las condenas. Tienes que cruzar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Te lo ruego! Por favor, márchate. Ve cuanto antes o quedarás aquí atrapada por toda la eternidad.

Helena siempre había sido para él un imposible, tan misteriosa e inaccesible como la remota Albania a la que llegó en su afán por perseguirla, pero nunca estuvo tan lejos de ella como en ese momento. Aunque siguió hablando, intentando hacerla entrar en razón, ella permaneció imperturbable ante sus súplicas. Observándole en completo silencio. Impasible. Excepto por el fulgor implacable de su mirada, más intensa de lo que el Barón nunca le había visto en vida.

Una mirada que exigía venganza y clamaba justicia.

Cuando se cansó de escucharle se internó en el bosque y desapareció.

Al quedarse solo, volvió junto al cadáver y lo abrazó con una tenacidad casi desesperada. Nunca fue un hombre que se entregase al llanto con facilidad pero sus lágrimas regaron la suave cabellera de Helena Ravenclaw. Nunca podría lamentar lo suficiente lo que su furioso arrebato de ira había desencadenado.

Algo tan grande, que la muerte parecía un mal menor en comparación.

Un rato después llegó al claro la partida de búsqueda que se había formado en el pueblo para intentar encontrar a la joven desaparecida, aunque ninguno de aquellos hombres fue consciente de la forma en que sutilmente les habían manipulado para guiarles hasta allí. Una rama que cruje, el suave balanceo de un arbusto, un susurro lejano… así se fueron internando en el bosque hasta hallar al asesino todavía con su víctima entre los brazos.

Gritaron horrorizados al ver la carnicería que la afilada daga de plata provocó en el cuerpo de la joven dama. Oculta entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro una sombra gris lo observaba todo. El barón bajó la vista y sin pronunciar palabra selló su sentencia. Tiradas sobre la hierba habían quedado olvidadas las dos varitas mágicas, la suya propia y la que le había arrebatado a Helena. Se puso en pie muy despacio, pisó ambas varitas y cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una sola pierna. Sus posibilidades de fuga se quebraron al mismo tiempo que la madera emitía un chasquido bajo su bota. Miró al fantasma y ella asintió. "Así debe ser", pareció susurrar el viento un instante antes de que la sombra se perdiera entre los árboles.

Los hombres del alguacil le cargaron de cadenas para que no escapase y se lo llevaron. Le hicieron cruzar el pueblo a pie, con grilletes en muñecas y tobillos y las ropas empapadas por la sangre de Helena. La gente se apartaba a su paso y le gritaban cosas.

No necesitaba conocer su idioma para saber lo que decían.

**-ooOOoo-**

El juicio se celebró casi inmediatamente, en un idioma del que no podía comprender ni una sola palabra. No le importó. Él ya se había juzgado a sí mismo, se declaró culpable e incluso había dictado su propia sentencia. Solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno.

Lo único que deseaba antes de morir, era volver a verla.

Pero tras su detención se esfumó en el aire, pasaban las horas sin rastro de su presencia y al final el barón comprendió que no podía seguir esperando. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y posiblemente sus carceleros vinieran muy pronto a buscarle para conducirlo al patíbulo, donde le cortarían la cabeza, le colgarían de una soga, o le darían muerte según alguna otra costumbre propia de aquel país extranjero.

Aunque no era así como debía ocurrir.

Su vida debía ser sesgada por la misma mano y el mismo puñal que se había llevado la de su amada. Esperó su visita todo el tiempo que pudo y cuando creyó que se aproximaba el momento de su ejecución, extrajo la daga oculta en su bota y se la clavó en el pecho sin sombra de vacilación.

Solo entonces la vio aparecer flotando cerca del techo del calabozo. Ya no había ira en sus ojos, ni odio. Tampoco compasión. Tan solo, quizá, un resignado y trágico fatalismo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el barón con lo que era prácticamente su último aliento.

—Tú me mataste.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso. Este no es tu lugar ¿Por qué elegiste quedarte? ¿Fue por venganza, solo para verme morir?

El fantasma se giró hasta situarse frente al único ventanuco que había en la celda. Los rayos de luna la atravesaban y él la vio más hermosa que nunca. Helena tardó un par de segundos en responder.

—Mi madre se muere. Tú mismo lo has dicho, le queda poco tiempo. Y yo no tengo ningún deseo de reencontrarme con ella, ni este mundo ni en ningún otro —bajo la escasa luz que se filtraba a través de las rejas a él le pareció que su rostro se transformaba hasta mostrar una expresión ligeramente avergonzada—. Después de lo que hice ¿Cómo podría...? —Otro silencio—. Esta era la única forma.

—Comprendo —dijo el barón.

No hablaron más. Ella se quedó hasta el final, mirando cómo se desangraba, del mismo modo que él había hecho antes en el claro del bosque.

Solo que aquel no era un final, sino un principio.

El barón amaba a aquella mujer y la compadecía a partes iguales, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para contribuir a apaciguar un poco su atribulado espíritu. Si lo que Helena deseaba era verle sufrir, le daría la satisfacción de saber que pagaría por su crimen, no solo en el breve trance de morir, sino día tras día, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Se sentía ligado a ella por una cadenas mucho más sólidas que los grilletes que llevaba encima y si algo tenía claro era que no la dejaría sola, aunque para eso tuviese que quedarse en el mundo de los vivos durante toda la eternidad. Por desgraciado que fuese el destino de su dama, él deseaba compartirlo.

Porque Helena seguía perdida, y el barón pensaba que solo él podría ayudarla a encontrar el camino hacia la paz.

Dicen que en el momento anterior a la muerte, la vida entera desfila ante tus ojos.

Pero el barón solo la vio a _Ella_.

* * *

_Hola. No quería dejar a mis lectores sin regalo de Navidad y como no tengo listo el capítulo de Hufflepuff Rules decidí publicar este shot que escribí hace tiempo. _

_Hace ya un tiempo que me apetecía explorar la trágica historia de Helena Ravenclaw y ese barón de nombre desconocido, que por no tener, no tiene ni una línea de diálogo en los siete libros. __A primera vista la suya puede parecer una simple historia de violencia de género: Hombre violento y posesivo no tolera el rechazo y asesina al objeto de su "amor". Pero estoy convencida de que la cosa es algo más compleja._

_ El hecho de que hayan convivido durante más de mil años me llamaba poderosamente la atención. ¿Por qué siguen juntos y en Hogwarts, aunque pueden irse cada uno por su lado? Y sobre todo... ¿por qué tomaron la importante decisión de quedarse? Los fantasmas están condenados a una semi-existencia, un reflejo triste y pobre de lo que supone estar vivo y, lo que es peor, se trata de una decisión sin vuelta atrás. Por mucho que se arrepientan jamás podrán rectificar. Cuesta imaginar que alguien desee una existencia así._

_Mi teoría es que Helena se debatía entre el rencor y la vergüenza. Creo que en parte se quedó por cobardía, para no tener que enfrentarse a Rowena; y en parte porque todavía albergaba sentimientos muy negativos hacia ella. Quizá en el libro no se note tanto, pero en la película da la impresión de ser un personaje que guarda mucha inquina. Más de mil años después todavía no ha perdonado al barón; pero tampoco a su madre, cuya diadema desea ver destruida más que ninguna otra cosa._

_Los defectos de los personajes suelen atraerme más que sus virtudes, así que ya tenía algunas variables interesantes para armar un relato: un hombre violento, una chica rencorosa...y luego estaba el tercer personaje en discordia: Rowena Ravenclaw, de que la que no me cabe la menor duda de que era muy inteligente, pero que algo habrá hecho mal con su hija para que la chica acumule tal cantidad de ira, y se me ocurrió que tal vez no era tan buena con lo que se conoce como "inteligencia emocional". A veces los genios no son buenos en la relaciones humanas y quizá por eso siempre la imaginé como una persona bastante solitaria, como si su inteligencia fuera un preciado don, cuyo coste era el alejamiento de las demás personas._

_Y si Helena se quedó por vergüenza y para castigar a su madre, estoy convencida de que el barón lo hizo por pena, por culpa y por amor. Su crimen tuvo consecuencias peores que la muerte, así que supongo que pensó que el suicidio no bastaba para expiar su culpa y que era su deber acompañar a su amor en su eterna condena._

_Tragedia a raudales. Pensándolo bien me extraña que no me haya dado antes por escribir sobre ellos XD_

_Por cierto, en la primera parte del relato no hay apenas narración porque son fragmentos del pasado de Helena que ella recibe como flashes justo antes de morir, de ahí la frase que se repite "dicen que en el momento de morir, la vida entera desfila ante tus ojos". Lo digo porque no sabía si habría quedado claro. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer y ¡Felices Reyes!, espero que os traigan muchas cosas buenas (yo me conformaría con un ejemplar de Una vacante casual y algún que otro comentario. A ver si hay suerte ;)_


End file.
